


Working on trust |~~| Fellswap!bittybones/reader

by BlissBerry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;], Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty Sans, BittyBones, Cart kart, HoO - Freeform, I do too, Oops, Other, Reader is artist, Reader secretly has collar fetish, Reader tries to do work at ungodly hours, Sans - Freeform, Sans acts like a boss, Untrusting Reader, at least not yet, beans, bitty - Freeform, but not enough to be completely annoying, but sans won’t admit that, constantly telling reader what to do, didn’t see that one coming huh?, fellswap, he has pride y’know, he won’t say ‘b-baka’, i think ‘ is for inches, inches, kinda nervous, lel, not Completely sure tho, oh well, reader - Freeform, reader gets little sleep, reader is good cook, reader is night owl, sans is 10’, sans is slight tsundere, sometimes succeeds, this is getting a little too personal, very little but still, wow this is my first story on this platform, ✨trauma✨
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissBerry/pseuds/BlissBerry
Summary: Reader has trust issues. Sans is pushy and a bit of a tsundere.Huh.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Working on trust |~~| Fellswap!bittybones/reader

You... Weren’t the greatest person

It was mostly because of your background. You had grown up in an unusual family, a family accustomed to crime. At a fairly young age you learned how to pick locks, fight, and most importantly,

How to get rid of evidence.

Everyone in your household had a certain area of illegal activity they specialized in. Your dad was good at stealing, your older brother was good at counterfeit, and you were good at one thing. Getting away with murder.

So obviously, you put this skill to use. Being paid to end a life was taxing, but you had your ways to cope.

Ever since you were little, you liked to draw and color everything around you. Eventually switching from stationary to tech, you became a pretty damn good graphic designer. 

When you weren’t doing your ‘job’, you would freelance, getting paid to draw people instead of weapons, helping companies have eye-catching icons, and designing clothing instead of elaborate escape plans. Your plan was to get enough money from assassinations, quit, move out of state, get yourself a new identity, and continue freelancing for the rest of your life.

And that’s exactly what you did. Luckily you had lived in a rich city, where mobs would pay heavily for their enemies to drop dead. In your ten years of being a hired ‘problem solver’, you had gained 3 million. If you didn’t spend excessively (which you were mature enough to not), you could live comfortably with little setbacks.

So you packed up your belongings, abandoned all forms of contact, and left to Ebbot city. You figured you wouldn’t run into any trouble, seeing how low the crime rate was, and how accepting the people were. In a way, you fit right in.

Buying a modern house at the foot of the mountain, you figured that this was a good start for the rest of your life.


End file.
